General Idea/Improvements to the game.
These are TTigerTT's idea of what some characters could be/had. __TOC__ ---- =Bulgaria= Appearance He resembles Pisces Aphrodite, gold saint of Pisces. So he has blue hair and eyes, pink lips (still he is male.) and white skin. He has also has a rose on his mouth Power Shots Bulgaria has 2 powershots and a counter attack. He will get a golden armor and throw some fishes every 3 seconds. Royal Demon Roses shot (air) He will throw red roses to the opponent (like Ireland) and then an slightly bigger one with the ball. The roses stay on the floor if don't touch the opponent and expire poison over them. They move just a quarter of a field. Piranhan rose shot (Obviously ground) He will throw an stream of roses again, again with a bigger one at the end, but they are purple and if touched they will eat the opponent, disappearing him for 5 seconds. Counter Attack Bloody rose shot. A white rose will be thrown and if the opponent touches it, it will get the rose stuck on it, becoming red, then disappearing the opponent for 8 seconds. Unlock Requirements All episode keys from Death Mode or 62M points. Costume Fish costume. Trivia -He resembles Aphrodite from Saint Seiya. -Done because roses in Bulgaria. = Colombia = Yeh, the secret had to be revealed. So yeah, I'm Colombian, now you know it. Appearance Same as current. Power shots Power button effect Gains ability of drinking a coffee cup every 7 seconds. It improves his stats just as Switzerland, but for 4 seconds. Páramo (moor) shot (Counter attack) The stadium becomes a páramo (view image). Suddenly from a bush a salamander appears. It goes to the opponent's goal by the ground. If the opponent blocks it, his stats reduce by half by 5 seconds in a green color. Biodiversity shot A jungle background appears. Some monkeys may appear distracting the opponent and making sounds. Then a flag macaw appears. It flies to the opponent's goal. A number 4 appears randomly in a place where the macaw previously flew by. It leaves a nest in a tree in mid-line. Then 3 of these appear. They go to the midline. Each one flings one egg to the goal straight lined. First and second just push. Last one makes a macaw get him away of the stadium. Unlock requirements Same as current. Costume Same as current. Trivia -Counter attack is used on Death Mode. = Propellor costume = Now, SS ranked, the propellor costume worth of a million points, makes an air current over it. The ball ain't affected by it, but opponent is. If he/she/it is over the costume, is pushed into the air and behind the wearer. = Death Mode = Stage 10's boss, Czech Republic, now wears lightning catcher costume, both in Arcade and Death Mode. =Smashed in the ground effect = Now the face can touch the ball, but slightly. Means that the character ain't anymore trespassed, its head makes a little difference of half one. = Hungary = Yes, my disappointed character, my 3rd CPU block-to-goal machine. His original powershots (improved) are found here. He's got a new button. The 'Om' button. When he uses it, he is still and is trespassed by everything, including the ball, he's unable to get damage and his Power Gauge loads double faster. Appearance Long, blonde hair, blue eyes. Resembles Virgo Shaka. Power Shot and Button effect His hace expands as if he was PumpKill. After Category:General_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Improvement Ideas Category:TTigerTT